


The importance of four in the morning

by Fudgecake154



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Contemplation, Deep talks with PB, F/F, Marceline can't seem to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgecake154/pseuds/Fudgecake154
Summary: Marceline has trouble falling asleep, and her mind begins to wander as she thinks about starting a family with the woman she loves.





	The importance of four in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction. Feel free to critique it, info would be much appreciated.

To put it simply, it's 4 in the morning and Marceline can't seem to sleep. Despite her fruitless attempts to manipulate her biological clock through short frequent naps, she remains conscious in this state. Who knows, it may work one day, but today isn't that day.

Ever since she first was dubbed the title of a vampire, Marceline has had serious trouble falling asleep- Bonnibel's hypothesis being that the capabilities of her senses surged after the bite, with the ever so slightest movement startling her. It's never that simple though, because that would not explain her inability to rest tonight, as the candy kingdom remained placid. Marceline found out soon that your typical night in the candy kingdom was akin to a nursery room, with a stillness that, oddly enough, Marceline found off-putting. But the dead silence was not enough to rouse her, so what exactly was keeping Marceline from drifting to sleep?

Well, it wasn't exactly one thought per say, but rather a plethora of thoughts. The most prominent thought being her new desire to start a family. She dreaded the impending doom that was the 'child talk' with Bonnibel, because she didn't quite know how to react to this strange new phenomenon. However, she did know how this came to be.

The thought alone of a mysterious and respected liege transforming into a babbling child often sent Marceline into fits of hysterical laughter (as well as scoldings from Bonnie), but this event triggered another peculiar feeling that unknowingly resonated deep within the vampire. Marceline began taking little Pep-But with her to complete daily tasks, varying from getting groceries, to slaying a herd of problematic demons wreaking havoc in the nightosphere. Pep displayed a sense of wonder and curiosity that Marceline rarely stumbled upon. The way his eyes lit up at something so common like a housecat, or the eruption of laughter whenever the word "quiche" was uttered. Marceline often pondered what a day in Pep's mind would be like and questioned asking Bonnie for a device to explore Pep's mind but decided that idea was best left as an idea. Peppermint Butler gave Marceline this whimsical feeling of discovery and creativity. The woman was a thousand years old- she'd seen everything there was to be seen, and done everything there was to be done. Or so she'd thought. Introducing the world to someone so optimistic and hopeful was an experience she never thought she'd be able to call her own. And as corny as it was for her to admit it, Marceline often was eager to embark on another of their little adventures.

Nothing was to remain, though. Peppermint Butler, being a highly intelligent and loyal servant to the candy princess, was to be given a serum that allowed him to age rapidly. Marceline knew their time together would be short lived. It would be asinine to think otherwise, Pep's wisdom and knowledge was far too crucial to sacrifice. 

She sighs, smothering her face into a nearby pillow, trying to drown out her sorrows. The constant lingering fear lf losing a loved one brought her great deals of mental anguish, with intense recollections of trauma plaguing her mind. It was foolish of Marceline to presume the loss of Pep wouldn't bother her. For a little while, she somehow convinced herself that loss was natural, and she had grown accustomed to it. This wasn't true, not one bit.

Instead of focusing on the negative, the vampire queen shoves her thoughts to the side and continues to spend more time with Pep. It's best to forget these things- no one likes confrontation.

Instead of dreading about Pep's eventual departure, Marceline decides to continue spending an unncessarily lengthy amount of time smiling to herself, fantasizing about the possible future including herbeautiful child, cocooned in a blanket held gingerly by her beloved wife. Marceline decides to take a quick glance at the old clock laying near the drawer. She soon discoveres it's surprisingly challenging to make out the time on a clock in a pitch black room with fuzzy vision, so she takes an educated guess and predicts it's four thirty. Stupid Roman numerals.

Right as Marceline contemplates one of her notorious 'early morning impulsive haircuts', a familiar shadow slings her arm over Marceline's stomach, prompting her to move just a little bit closer. Her hazy green eyes slightly peak open to acknowledge the other woman's beauty. Bonnie's frizzy hair gets in the way of her eyesight but she doesn't seem to mind. As her weary head lay on the pillow, she faintly speaks:  
"G'mornin."

Fuck, it really is that early! Bonnibel usually wakes up early to keep tabs on her troublesome candyfolk, but never at this hour! I'm an idiot, what if she saw me smiling to myself like a lunatic?

Thankfully, Marceline's cool and composed exterior hasn't failed her yet, as she attempts a crooked smile and mutters a hello. She holds her wife lovingly, and peppers kisses down her jawline, silently pleading it will subdue her from asking any suspicious  
questions. 

"How come you're up so early?" The candy monarch asks with a genuine curiosity. It almost sounds patronizing but not quite. Marceline decides to respond with a casual "Just thinkin," assuming the conversation could abruptly end with that answer only. In a perfect world, Bonnibel would nod and head back to sleep. In an even more perfect world, Marceline's brain would have the ability to force her to sleep rather than create elaborate scenarios that will most likely never, ever happen. Unfortunately, the world isn't perfect, and Bonnibel doesn't take that for an answer. 

"About what?" Bonnibel asks. 

The question isn't hostile or intruding and Marceline knows that. It's just a question Marceline is always so terrible at answering- how does one summarize their thoughts in a way that's precise and legible? She may never know. Nonetheless, Marceline is tired of sugarcoating. Her and Bonnibel's relationship fell apart when they were young purely because of a lack of communication, and she never wants that to happen again. Besides, Marceline enjoys talking to Bonnie. Maybe now is a good time to tell her, she wonders. Nothing beats a tense conversation in the wee hours of the morning. Fuck it, why not?

"I was thinking about little Pep."

Bonnie lightly chuckles. To Marceline, it's so small but so powerful, able to light up a dark room such as this one. It's one of the many reasons why she loves her so, so much. "How have your expeditions been going?"

Marceline beams. "Really well! I taught him all sorts of stuff yesterday. You should have been there to see the look on his face when he saw some big ass snail today. You woulda thought he'd seen Glob!"

The term 'big ass snail' earns an eyeroll and a smile from Bonnie. She then moves her body closer to Marceline's, gently moving her head to the queen's stomach and laying down on it. Their hands intertwine as Marceline begins to toy with strands of the candy princess's gum hair. The sudden physical gesture makes Marceline blush.

"This kinda reminds me," Marceline timidly mentions. She swallows hard as she feels her breathing intensify. 

Bonnie always pays attention to her wife's body language, no matter how subtle. She can feel her cold, slender hands awkwardly fiddling with her hair, and glimpses at Marceline's eyes, which are displaying an unusual emotion for the vampire queen. 

Fear? How come?  
Marceline gently shoved Bonnibel off of her, and she slowly sits up. 

"I've been hanging out with the little guy for a while, and it's made me think about.. a family, I guess. Starting a family, I-I mean." She stammers but manages to spit it out, not too impressed with her blunt wording, but fuck it. It's four in the morning, cut her some slack.

She continues. "I know you need Pep as a Butler, and I'm aware of the age serum and how he needs to grow and develop a lot quicker, blah blah blah. It's just..a tough pill to swallow. I know he's gotta grow up soon with him being a necromancer, and the only candy person who isn't a complete bozo, but-"

"Yes." That's all Bonnibel says. A simple yes. Marceline, obviously confused, cocks her head, expecting an answer. 

"When Pep was first rebirthed as an infant, I saw this as a miniscule obstacle. While taking care of the child would come naturally to you anyways, I had always assumed you were eager to bring back Pep-But to his original form. It's the logical thing to do, right? There's no use in a child. I..thought it would be best." She pauses and breaths heavily, with an expression on her face that admits defeat. "I was so very wrong, Marcy. I see how much you love him, the look in his eyes whenever you're around. The connection between you two is simply fascinating. Your bond is... impenetrable." 

Marceline glares at the woman in front of her in utter disbelief. Bonnibel...admitting she was wrong? The nightosphere must be freezing over.

Marceline, slowly piecing together a sly remark to curb the mood, was met with a sudden tear falling down Bonnibel's cheek. Then another one. Followed by two more. The princess began to softly weep.

"I love him so much, Marceline," Sniffled the candy princess. "I can't just change him like that. I...is that selfish?" 

Marceline furiously shook her head. "No Peebs, of course not. You just.. you wanna look out for him. You wanna raise Pep like your own, hesitant to endanger him or lose him in any way. It's normal, Bon. It's... you wanna protect him. It's natural."

Bonnibel wiped her puffy eyes dry with a soft smile, nodding in agreement. Marceline then hears that one single sentence that changes her entire life.

"Let's raise him, Marcy."

The vampire queen is at a loss for words. Relief, Happiness, and a mixture of other complex emotions surge through her body instantly. She can feel her throat burning, her eyes watering. 

This is, arguably, the best four in the morning of her entire life. 

Marceline's heartfelt chantings of "Yes" and "I love you" are abruptly put to a halt with a warm hand cupping her cheek, and another hand trailing along her outer thigh. Bonnibel smiles to herself, leans in, and slowly kisses Marceline, eliciting an excited gasp from the vampire. The kiss isn't fiery by any means, but it's physical attention that Marceline desperately craves. She melts into the kiss, hesitant to let go but eventually succumbing to exhaustion as she pulls away with heavy breaths. The two welcome each other with open arms (literally), and crash into a loving embrace with Bonnibel spooning Marceline. Bonnibel begins to tuck hair behind the other woman's elf like ears, her soothing voice whispering sweet nothings until Marceline feels her eyelids begin to droop.

Nothing like going to sleep at four in the morning.


End file.
